Sargasso Blues
by madame bellatrix
Summary: Wolf O'Donnell is supreme ruler of Sargasso Space Station .This is the story of how he got there,what he did there and the people of Sargasso .Some of them visitors,some of them refugees,others just need somewhere to belong .Welcome to Sargasso where anything goes,unless Wolf has something to say about it .
1. Arimono pt 1

**Sargasso Blues**

Wolf O'Donnell is supreme ruler of Sargasso Space Station .This is the story of how he got there,what he did there and the people of Sargasso .Some of them visitors,some of them refugees,others just need somewhere to belong .Welcome to Sargasso where anything goes,unless Wolf has something to say about it .

* * *

**Story 1-pt One: Daddy's little girl**

**Summary:** A young girl approaches Wolf for help ,but he turns her away .Wolf instead investigates the girl's origins and from the shadows,helps her become reunited with her father .What could go possibly wrong? Everything,that's what .

* * *

"Nice set of scars you got there ",Leon said .

"Thanks . . .I did em myself",the redheaded man said .This piqued Leon's interest .He raised a brow and sipped off his glass of wine ,his arm on the bar .The person in question was one of the higher ranking Royale Guards .not surprising as only dangerous people hung out in places like this particular bar 'Sargasso Blues' .They say the name is from the soft blue lights cast dimly over the club,the color of the sign in cursive letters that was over the top of it .

But all of the Patrons knew otherwise .

It's a place to go when you wanted to pour your soul out to someone,anyone .There was this understanding that 'Sargasso Blues',was a place you went when you were feeling blue .

"Hm . . .interesting .There a story behind it?",Leon asked .

"As a matter of fact ,Commander,there is .But I don't like bringin' it up much",the skinny man said .A cigarette hung from thin,languid fingers and for a moment,his sea foam eyes had a far off look .

"Suit yourself . . .just don't let it affect your performance,Reno",Leon said .

"Sure thing,Powalski",he said .Leon prepared to pay for his drink,his eyes scanning around for suspicious behavior .Nothing thus far

"Am I that obvious?",Leon said,adjusting his tinted shades .

"Nope .I'm just that good ",Reno said,putting out the cigarette .

"I see .Wolf knew exactly what he was doing then",Leon said .

"Yeah, Mr .Puppy seems to know what he's doin' most the time .Better than I was at theat age .I still had some retarded in me back then . . .shit,I guess I coulda done somethin' like this but I'm gonna be honest,I'm a lazy fuck",Reno said .

"Not a good trait",Leon said .

"Ah,whatever .Kinda comes as more of me not givin' a damn then not wantin'' to move .That's Tseng .Nobody can tell,but his buddies,but he's got a lazy streak .His daughter's *(1) wearin' him out though ,so he's gettin' his . . .'scuse me a moment",Reno said .

"Take your time",Leon said .

Leon knew what Reno was doing .A human man had stood up from his table and went to the bathroom .Reno's eyes had been flicking back and forth between him and his drink for some time .Leon smirked contentedly,as he watched the other man slide his hands casually into his pockets and strolled lackadaisical to the bathroom .

The man was washing his hands when Reno discretely locked the door .He went over to the sink and washed his hands .The man went over to the door intending to leave,but realized it was locked .He tried for the door again,cursing under his breath .

"Eh,you know this fuckin' door's locked?",he said,sounding half drunk .

"I know . . .I did it",Reno said,standing right behind him .Before he could do anything,Reno slammed him against the door and covered his mouth .The man fought back ,but Reno stabbed him in the back .He let out a muffled scream,paralyzed in agony .Reno quickly shoved him into a nearby stall and finished the job .

By the time he was done,somebody was knocking on the bathroom door,and Reno opened it .

"Don't think you wanna go in there for a while, man .You know how those protein bars do ya' ",Reno said .When he left,somebody went in the bathroom anyway .

"Jesus christ!There's a dead guy in here!",somebody said and others gathered around the bathroom .

"Here's the bounty on the guy in the bathroom,in case somebody asks .If you'll excuse me,I got some cash to collect",Reno said .

"Knock yourself out .Just make sure you keep it in night clubs",Leon said .

"Gotcha Powalski .I'm out ,yo",Reno said .

* * *

**Wolf**

"Another one? That damn Sinclair's a sick motherfucker",I said .

Why I say this? At least Leon usually cleans up his messes .He thought it'd be a nice prank to leave a corpse in the bathroom and chase off some customers .Leon thought it was funny and I didn't .Especially since Sinclair's one of my Lieutenants too .I like scaring new recruits,but I think he was pushing it with this one .

"I'm hurt,Wolf .Is that what you think about me? We are kindred souls",Leon said .

And he meant it .He probably talked to him,knows something I don't .Reno has mastered the art of saying a lot and nothin' at the same time and quite frankly,the way I felt,he was wearin' my patience,so I let Powalski do the evaluation .

Maybe that wasn't such a good idea

"No . . .it's just I don't like his smile is all .It looks like he got some kinda inside joke inside of his head or somethin' .Okay,I processed all the files an' shit .Tell him not to be so gotdamnded messy next time",I said, shutting off my tablet .Thank god for these things,I remember the pen and paper days at the Venomian Army .That was hell .

"Sending the message now . . .so,what are you planning on doing today?",Leon asked .

"Not a damn thing,why?",I said .That's my unusual answer cuz it kinda leaves me open for whatever's gonna come at me .

"The Great Fox was spotted somewhere around Sector Y,thought you might need to know that",Leon said .

Great,now he tells me .Ever since we had an argument a month back,I found myself strategically avoiding him .Why? If he wants to come find me,he knows where I am .I ain't got time to worry about little shit like that when I'm lookin' after a whole fuckin' space colony (which sometimes I wonder why and how I did it . . .)

So why does it feel so big?

"Yeah,so? It's not like he's comin' back .I know where McCloud and I stand .Ain't no use pushin' for anything else",I said .I had to sya it to feel it because in all reality,I actually don't know .

"You say that now,but later you'll regret it",Leon said .I decided to keep his eyes on the tablet,pretending not to hear .Leon always does stuff like this ,drop those little hints .I know he's looking after my well being and all ,but sometimes,I really,really wish he'd mind his own gotdamnded business .

When I didn't answer,Leon,shook his head and stood up from the table to leave,his coffee in hand and that would be the last I saw of him for a few hours .It wasn't long after Leon left that I heard someone else slide into the booth across from him ,ruining my peace .

"Can I help you?",I said annoyed,before looking up .I couldn't help but frown when I saw who it was .

It was a young girl with chestnut colored hair ,,a slender frame and dark brown eyes .She looked no older than fourteen years old and was wearing a navy blue sailor uniform;only the girls from New Da Chao dressed like that .

"What do you need kid? Ain't cha s'pose to be in school? You're a bit young to be wanderin' round this part o' town ",I said .

"I am sorry,but I'm new here,I've only been on the station a week",she said .

"Mmhm,so why are you traveling alone?",I asked .

"I . . .I have nobody else",she said softly .She bowed her head,parted bangs covering her eyes .Now as emotionally drained I felt,maybe this girl could be a distraction for a bit .

"Then how did you get here?,I asked,but I already knew the answer .I could tell by how she looked hungry,how she was so very aware of her surroundings that she was a runaway .

I was the same way .

But I have to wonder what she was running from?No marks or scars I see,but then again,long sleeves and over knee socks can hide a a lot . . .

"I came on a ship",she said and nothing more because she knows I know what it means .

"Do you know who I am?",I said .

"I saw you take off your shades and talking to a lizard .I remember your voice from the intercom a few days ago,so I just put two and two together",she said .

Smart girl .

"And how do you know where to find me?",I said .I didn't show,but it made me uncomfortable that I could be found so easily .After all,I've seen child soldiers and elementary grade killers for hire ,spies who just got out of diapers .She's old enough to actually be a threat to me .

"I didn't .I just walked around here for days,watching all the wolves with your height and build .You seem to be more important than the others .I don't know if you're Lord O'Donnell or not,but considering that we haven't had a problem yet,I will assume you are",she said .

"Risky move ,girl,I''m not the ol' Wolf,I'm his double .You can call me Mr .Wolf",I said .She frowned,looked at me shocked and confused and disbelief,though she really wouldn't know if I'm lying or not .

"A note to take to yourself, Lord O'Donnell's two shades lighter than me,an inch shorter and has lighter eyes,not to mention he's right handed and I'm ambidextrous",I said .

"Oh",was all she said and I sighed .

"Look,listen . . .tell me who told you O'Donnell could be found here and I'll help you out",I said .

"I can-"

"Well,if you can't .get the hell outta my sight and get your ass to school .Don't have time to play with kids",I said .

"I'm not just some kid and I'm late already",she said,I'm getting under her skin .

"You're,short,baby-faced and in a school uniform and not even through puberty yet ,so your argument is invalid",I said .She huffed,frustrated ,but she wouldn't let go .

"Whatever,I don't care any more .I'm looking for my dad and I keep sending in missing person reports with no answer .I asked every Royale Guard I saw and nobody helped .I don't know if it's my age or what,but tell Lord O'Donnell his system sucks .",she said,getting up from her seat .

If what she says is true,I have to go roll out some kinks in the system again .

"I told you I'd help you out,girl,don't be an ass",I said .

"Nevermind",she said and was practically stomping away .

Now,I didn't tell her this ,but I actually plan on looking into this case .Unknown to her,I had taken a photo of her with my false eye .I activated the security log that I can access via these shades I'm wearing and started going through matches .In all honesty,since I'm a Lylatian,I can;t completely identify her .So all I can say that she is either Wutainese from Gaia,east Asian from earth, or possibly from Spira . . .though I highly doubt it .The thing is,her hair is not a color that would naturally occur in her people . . .no,humans from Caucasian decent tend to have that hair color,though I can't shake the feeling something about her is familiar looking .Because of this,I have to go to a human who might know her face,likely someone from the New Edo district .

* * *

-Wolf? It's me ,Fox . . . .I wanted to apologize for what happened,I really didn't mean it,I swear .I really,really want to see you now,okay? So let me know if I've got clearance,Fox McCloud,out-

That ws the message he sent me this morning while I was checking armory,only I didn't check it because I knew it was him .

I wanna forgive him more than anything ,but it's the fact that he's on the Cornerian army's buddy list is making things hard for me .I'm an outlaw,he's a Pepper's bitch and that's all there is to it for now .How much sneaking and creeping do we have to do? Tiptoein' around each other ,look into each other's eyes and pretend that we want to gun each others down when all we really want is to fall into bed together or something .For every time I blacked his eyes ,I wanna say I'm sorry ,but with the feds watching,we know what happens . My dad use to say ' My kids ain't that fuckin' stupid' .

Sorry dad,but I actually am .

-You're cleared for a landing,McCloud .Your confirmation code is B-3-7-9-0,hangar West side C",said into my communicator before I sent the message .

I lay down in my too nice bed,a bed that's clearly too big for one person .

And it makes me feel lonely .There's no way in hell I can sleep in it .Because when I do,I keep thinkin' I'm gonna wake up with him next to me and when it don't happen ,I feel like a fool and I fell empty .

* * *

When I called my staff to see who recognized the brat,none other than Reno 'Renosuke' Sinclair ( a quarter Wutainese,though you'd have to double take to notice) answered the call .He said a Tifa Lockhart had been looking for this girl for about a year now and docked in Sargasso this morning .She was the kid's legal caretaker and she seemed like an okay gal .

At least that's the impression I'm gettin' from her here,in my office .The only thing I find curious is the fact that she's a bounty hunter/bodyguard for hire .And when I ran her name through Samus,everything checks out .Gaia Meteor Calamity survivor and owns a bar .

But sitting across from me now,she's only wearing a hospital gown that makes her look a hell of a lot less intimidating .With the Geo-stigma thing they had goin' one,her crew consisting of her,some spike haired blond dude with a weird name,and 3 silver haired,Mako-eyed brats with the dumbest names I have ever heard in my life .I told the guards to watch them and told the EOC officers (Eyes of the Crown . . .yeah,sounds kinda egotistical,but there's a double meaning to it) to shadow them like hell .Apparently they like to 'play' and their idea of play is violence .I'm glad I decided not to close down the Arena .

"Her name is Ari Lockhart and she's been gone for a while and I've tracked her to the Lylat System .There are almost no humans anywhere else but Titania,so here or there were my choices .My friends and I are still looking on Titania",she said .

"Why not call the CDF ?",I said .

"The CDF seems to care only about Lylatians and Cornerians in particular . . .but you're Cornerian and-"

"Special circumstance .So ,you want me to check the databases for this kid/',I said .She nodded and I could feel her eyes on me .The way she stares,she clearly isn't use to Lylatians but I'm not in a bad enough mood to snap at her for being so damned rude .

"Okay,according to this,there's like one thousand people named Ari,twenty named Ari Lockhart .You might wanna start lookin ' into that now ,because my team has other matters to attend to",I said .

"Like what?! There's a missing kid out there! My daughter is out there!",she said .

"Right,and there are people dying in the street .You are dismissed ,Ms .Lockhart",I said .She looked ready to hit something and I looked ready to retaliate .She instead stood up begrudgingly and the two guards at the door escorted her out with the note I gave her .

On a side note,I'd like to note that there is no Ari Lockhart on Sargasso Station; there are a shit load of Air's here,mostly male,but there appears to be four girls that match the appearance of the girl I just saw .Like I said though,I don't got a good eye for humans,so this is goin' directly to Reno .

"Well shit,that's messed up,yo .That girl Ari Lockhart,ain't no Lockhart .Her legal last name is 'Tseng' . . .I fuckin' knew it .Arimono Tseng",he said more to himself than to me .

"Okay,so what do ya' got ,Lieutenant?",I asked .Reno was leaning back in his seat like he always did,his jacket half open like always .I gave up on making him follow uniform protocol a long time ago .

"Look,I know you told me not to follow people home . . ."

"Yeah,I told you if you get arrested ,you gotta do the time .You followed her didn't you?",I said harshly .

"Whoa,whoa,I did it with good reason,okay? I know this girl",he said .

"How?",I asked .He frowned visibly ,which isn't something he was known to do .Then he shot the laptop and sat back,sighing .

"Girl's name is Ari Tseng,and she's the daughter of an old friend of mine named Tseng .The work we did back on Gaia meant he couldn't be around his baby girl like he liked .I don't know what happened,but I do know that he left her at this bar called 'Seventh heaven where Tifa works and lives .But since the Turks,and them AVA-somethin' ,don't remember and don't care to . . .we weren't on good terms .Ari's daddy use to leave her stuff and see her at night until Vincent Valentine caught im' and was gunnin' for him .After that . . .he stopped seeing her",Reno said .

"And where is he now?",I asked .Reno shruggeded his shoulders,kicking his feet up .

"No idea .But you can start by lookin' up his name",he said .

"There are one hundred and twenty four people with Tseng as a sir name on this station .See if you can point one out",I said,leaving an envelope on the desk .

There's somethin' in me that tells me that Reno know's more than what he's lettin' on,but that'll come to light eventually .Right now though,I'm gonna check up on Ari's progress .

Last I knew,she was getting kicked form the orphanage because two of her parents are here .Now I just know that light hair ain't Miss Lockharts so I have to wonder where it came from .Her daddy's last name is Tseng,so he sure as hell don't got it .

I headed back to my office,still stumped on the whole thing and wonderin' if I should push it aside .But when I got outside,I was under the rainy sky (It's not really rain,it's a sprinkler system to water the plants and clean the floor,but it has the same effect),I saw Ari sitting alone on the bench,as if she's waiting for someone .In her arms,she's clutching a stuffed snake . . .no it's a dragon,a stuffed dragon,an east asian or Wutainese style one .And she waits and waits .After several minutes,she gets up,looking dejected and walks away into the dimming night-cycle lights and dissapears into the crowd .

I can't let that girl alone,so I start to follow her .But Reno was already on her heels,watching and protecting her .I know the difference between stalking prey and protecting a target .And that;'s what he's doin'

* * *

"For the last time,I don't have .A fucking daughter",Tseng said from his spot against the stove .

"You're really fuckin' serious about this,aren't you ?",Reno said .

"Yes",Tseng replied back .

Reno chuckled,but there was nothing funny about the situation .Reno was too angry at Tseng right now,so he was pacing the used looking kitchen of Tseng's apartment room .

"Unbelievable . . . .un-fucking-believable",Reno said .

"If she wanted to be with me,she wouldn't have stayed with them",Tseng said .

"She was like eight years old ,you asshole!",Reno snapped .Tseng looked at him unaffected and sipped off of a bottle of hard liquor .

"She should've chosen me!",Tseng snapped back .

"You mean like her mother? ",Reno shot back .

"Fuck that bitch and the part of the Lifestream she's floating in .It's not my problem",Tseng said .

"You know what? You've always been a coldhearted son of a bitch,but even I can't look at you now,Tseng .The reason she chose them was because of this! This shell of a man, this fucked up,used up-

"Everything that made me happy just seems to slip through my fingers .Enough to touch ,to grasp,but not keep .The same happened for Ari and her mother,Zack .I failed everybody important in my life .I was suppose to protect Strife too and I failed at that",Tseng said .

"Or maybe I am and I should just be Godless like everybody keeps calling me",Tseng said .

"That's cuz you are for doin' shit like this",Reno said .

"You mean sleeping with the devil?",Tseng said .

"Yeah . . .I know you fucked Rufus Shinra",Reno said .

"You know damn well that's not what I meant! I used him to get away with murder,nothing more,nothing less .I did it to protect you and to protect Ari's mother .Yeah,I sold my body ,I lie with him, but it was a for a good cause"Tseng said .There was a silence between them and Reno shifted .

"Seemed a lot like you liked it,yo .Least that's what word 'round the office was .Zack thought so too,that's why . . .-"

"I'm a damn good actor",Tseng said,clutching the bottle in his hands tighter .

"Well in that case,stop acting . . .stop pretending you don't love her anymore",Reno pleaded .

"No,it's not a game .I love her more than anything,but I hate her too",Tseng said .Reno sighed and approached Tseng .

"Gimme this,just relax and-"

"I was very relaxed until you came here,Reno",Tseng said,pulling back .

'I was in my own little world . . .'

Reno contemplated going for it again .

"C'mon Tseng,just give it here",Reno said and went for the bottle,but Tsneg flicked out a switch blade that Reno didn't even know he had .

"Don't you try and save me,Reno",Tseng said .

Reno had once again given up on pulling Tseng out of a rut and he was long gone .Tseng though,was slouching around within the steel walls of his apartment turned prison .A glass of liquor hung from his hand,ice diluting and seeping through the cup and wetting the carpet .Tseng was long lost in oblivion,a soft smile playing on his lips,as he watched pink and brown and green and white dance around somewhere in his mind .When he reached out to grasp the apparition,the was nothing but blur .He slammed the glass to the wall and brought his hands to his face but he refused to cry .

* * *

Okays,so ,this is one .let the comments roll


	2. Arimono pt 2

**Author's Note: **Okay,so I'm back . I'm having a dilema .I want to know what my fanfics have that my original work doesn't and it's frustrating me .I'll post it on fictionpress soon so you guys can tell me . Anyway,next chapter .I want this story arch to be only three chapters before I move on to other work like 'Pantera' and finish 'Shadowplay' .I'm exhausetd because I am taking psychology this semester and it's kicking my ass .Also,anyone who has been paying attention to Descend,I have the next chapter of that and it will be up in October .As for 'The Breaking Game' ,I am currently re-reading it so I can get my ass back on track . . .yeah,it is a damn long fic ,but I've seen worse . . .

* * *

**Story One,Pt 2 :Reunion  
**

* * *

**Wolf**

I woke up and almost saw him again,almost saw Fox,but it was left over from a dream .I left that thought alone, and dragged myself out of my bed,washed and got ready for whatever shit's headed my way today .I mentally went over the latest fuckery . . .Reno slashing up people in bathrooms,these brats that came with Strife and his gang,Yazoo,Loz and Kadaj .The thought of them made me paranoid cuz quite frankly,they could cause a shit load of damage,from what I saw happened to the arena .I'm glad they're not drinking age yet or else everybody in Sargasso'd be fucked harder than meteor hit Gaia .

"Droid,locate Strife and associates",I said .The droid that was hovering in the hall flew over to me and opened it's chest to reveal a set of screens,four of them .Lucky for me,the silver haired brats were all in one place; eating pancakes with Tifa .Cloud himself was cleaning his bike in a garage somewhere .I can't help but think I'm forgeting somethin' . . .

Ari .

Arimono Tseng .

"Show me ,Arimono Tseng",I said to the computer .

Somehow I felt very relieved that she was on her way to school .I'm not a heartless bastard,but I ain't a damn babysitter either .But it makes me wonder…what is my dad doing now? Is he even still alive?Would he even wanna see me,after what I've become?

Will he ever forgive me? For the things I said,the things I did .I guess I could've come right back home all those years ago .I was somewhere around Arimono's age when I left home .I left because my dad said 'You're no son of mine',but then he came for me,he looked for me and he found me,and we were a family again .The feeling of being accepted by him and by my family after what I had done,it gave me hope that unconditional love does exist .Though I wonder,wold my dad feel the same about me now?

Yeah,that settles it .I'm gonna call my dad today,I have to .

"An' it's cuz the brat done got under my fur…",I said to myself .,She did,really .

Before the day's out,I need to go check in with Reno to see what he knows .

It was several hours later when I was sitting on the ledge of a building,my tablet in hand and talking to an old friend through my communicator,said friend being none other than Panther Caruso,who I haven't seen since the 'Papetoon Incident'* (1) .I'm shocked he's still alive after all of this…actually not really;he was part of the Cornerian Special Forces so it's kinda expected .

"So,what else you got on Shinra?",I asked,going through the info he sent me .

"Let's see…okay,I got the names of the employees .Took me hell getting them ,since the computer system was shut down when Meteor struck .Lucky for me though,they had started space travel by then and there was record of various members in various parts of the Galaxy .Only names I got are of high level employees like Scarlet,Heidegger,Lazzard,Rufus Shinra…only one who I can confirm is still alive is Rufus Shinra .Said he died of sickness,but it's vague enough that I can chance it being a lie",he said .

"Really? Any idea where he could be ?",I asked .

"Give me a moment…okay,there was a mob boss on Omega space port called Asher Foly who has the same height and build as him and the same eyes .Don't care what kind of surgery you get,it's all in the eyes .He's the only one who would know the identity of all of his employees,though I'd think you have to kick the shit outta him to get it",Panther said .

"Gotdamnit…I'm, nowhere near Omega…",I said,annoyed,no angry .

"I'll ask Aria T'Loak for a little help",he said .

"Thanks",I answered .

"If you don't mind,could I ask what this is for?",Panther said .

"I'm looking for someone named 'Tseng' .Problem is,I don't have a first or last name and there are like a thousand males with some variation of Tseng or Zheng in their name on Sargasso .This Tseng I'm looking for,I have no fucking idea if it's a first or last name .Worse,I don't know what the fuck he looks like,so I'm hitting a brick wall here .If I could just get a picture of him .I asked one of my associates,and he said a kinda nice lookin' Wutainese guy in his thirties with long hair and around 5'8 .I got Sixty people with that damn description .And since said associate hasn't seen him in years,he couldn't point him out",I said .Though personally,'m damn sure Reno's lyin' and his job's gonna be on the line if he don't come clean .

"Ah,I see .All you have is that he works for Shinra and their records are sketchy at best .Besides the employees I listed there are no clear pictures of the rest of them .After Meteor,they did a damn good job and cleaning their records .Well,I'll notify you if I get anything else,O'Donnell .Fare well",Panther said .

"Hey,Coruso,before you go ,I need to tell you somethin'…you know you're welcome at Sargasso at anytime,right?",I said .

"You mean Outlaw's Outpost?",he said .

"Yeah…it's not like it use to be .I go in there and did my thing .It's habitual now",I said .

"That's good…"he said .There was a pause between us,we were waiting to see who would speak first .

"Just come back alive,okay? If I hear about you in a body bag,I'm gunnin' for whoever did it",I said .

"Thanks,O'Donnell",he said and hung up .I knew not to call him back because honestly,he never keeps the same channel these days .I'm gonna have to track him down again if I wanna get ahold of him .I'm glad he's smart enough to keep that in mind,because in all honesty,I get scared that he won't make it .Whatever it is Panther's doin' now,it's his own thing and if he don't want me in it,I'll stay out of his way .

I spun my legs around and started stood up ,pocketing my tablet before I turned to leave .

* * *

I ran into Ari again,which I didn't expect .At this point,I'm gonna take as a sign that I really should get to the bottom of this particular case soon,instead of just tossing it aside in the pile .I didn't talk to her,I have nothing to say now,especially since I know she's gonna pester me about her dad,and I honestly sat it aside for a few days .The only thing is,I don't know what to do about Strife and Lockhart as I know they'll run into her eventually .For now though,I decided to just sit back and watch her until Reno showed up .Around this time everyday since Ari got here,he's been in this sector at this station and seeing her here lets me know that he's been takin' care of her .I'm glad because of that bullshit with the orphanage,which I also have to look into .

I saw somebody talkin' to her,it was those silver haired brats…either Yazoo or Kadaj,don't quite remember which,I just know it's not Loz,though he's on the sidelines lookin' tough (and damn good looking…okay,enough of that)It was weird seeing them in school uniforms ,dark gray slacks and navy blue blazers, and dark red ties,making me wonder exactly how old those brats are .The red was the same shade as the scarf on Ari's uniform as was the blazers the same blue and the armbands…these jackasses went to the same school .

"I said back off,Kadaj! What part of I don't like you don't you get!",Ari said .

"Oh doll face,why do you have to be so mean? I just wanted a kiss",he said,stepping closer,she stepped back .But when she did,she bumped into the long haired one caught her by her shoulder and she pulled away .

"You're very beautiful…but this hair is just all wrong,doesn't suit a Wutai girl at all,Unless you're mixed blood",Yazoo said,running a hand through her hair .

"Just let me go",Ari said ,getting frustrated .

"Kiss me first",he said,touching Ari's hair .She punched him in the stomach and he stumbled back,but he hardly looked in pain .Ari was walking away now and Yazoo and Loz were laughing at Kadaj who just glared at them .

"Okay,okay ,I'm sorry Ari…oh wait that rhymes",he said laughing harder than he should've .

"You're a creeper ,Kadaj .If this is how you pick up girls,it's no wonder you're single",she said .Loz and Yazoo snickered again,and Kadaj frowned .The other two cought up to him and she stood a few feet away,waiting for the train .

"You should just let it go,Kadaj,she doesn't like you very much",Loz said .

"Shut up! I could get her if I wanted",Kadaj said .

"Than clearly,you don't want her then",Yazoo said,walking off .

"Where are you going?"Kadaj said ,running to his older brother…I'm assuming Kadaj is the youngest,he looks and acts like a complete brat…then again,Loz might be,I don't know .I just know the only one with some sense here is Yazoo .

"I'm going to apologize for your foolish behavior",he said .

"You were a part of it too!",Kadaj said,pointing at Yazoo .He swatted Kdaj's hand and turned away .Kadaj tried to follow him .

"Get him,Loz",Yazoo said and the big oaf grabbed his younger brother .

"Why be so nice now,huh?",Kadaj said .Yazoo approached him and grabbed him by his collar and whispered something,something that made both brothers stare in shock then guilt .

Yazoo walked over to Ari now and I watched intently from my spot on the bench .I can still hear them though, .thanks to my damn good hearing .

"Why are you being so nice all of the sudden?",Ari said .

"Because…yesterday,I saw you go to the orphanage",he said .Ari frowned .

"Yeah,so what?",she said bitterly .

"Where are your parents?",he said softly .

"Gone",she said .That was when the train pulled up and she got on,so did I .

* * *

"Hello,Mr .Wolf",she said .I found Ari sitting alone on a bench on the upper levels near the Metro station with that beat up gold dragon wrapped around her,the glitter coming off and sticking to her hands and patches on the thing .It should've been thrown out by now,but I suspect it has sentimental value,especially with the pink ribbon tied around it that doesn't match .The dragon is something that looks east Asian/Wutainese which means her father gave it to her .

Even if he's long gone,there was a time when he loved her .

"Tifa's here to get you by the way .You need to go back to the docking area",I said .She clutched the dragon,stroking it's black hair .

"I'm not leaving hear until I find my dad,"she said .

"And how do you know he's here, Huh? The reports say you haven't seen him in years,whoever the fuck he is"…

"I can feel him… .it's like a sixth sense,I can sense him,it's like Cerinians do, .Even now,he's nearby .,I can feel it",she said,closing her eyes .I frowned .

"You're really not gonna let up,are you?",I said .

"No .Now if you're not here to help,I'm gonna leave",she said .

"Wait…do you have a picture of your dad?",I said .

"Will you help me?",she said,hopeful .

"Yeah .I found the report you sent out .But it does no good if we don't know at he looks like",I said .She hesitated,looked at me ,her feet kicking the ground .She looked around before she walked up to me as close as she could get .

"Alright…here",she discretely lifted up the white medallion she wore .She flipped it open and there was picture .Her and a dark haired man with pretty eyes and looked damn similar to her .He had long black hair and was holding up baby Ari,no more than like three,and pressing their cheeks together .He was definitely a looker and it shows in her .Hence Kadaj tripping on his own feet for her .

"That's him…"she said softly .

I took a photo of him with my cybernetic eye just before she put it away .

"You do relize that even if you find him,you're still in Lockhart's custody,right?",I said .

"My dad will wouldn't just up and leave,he's not that kind of man .My uncle Rude tells me that he was a good man who did whatever he could to protect the ones he loved",she said .

And it's heartbreaking that this all might be a lie…

I ended up taking Ari back to the Main Security Tower,called Reno first before he went crazy lookin' for her .Here, we uploaded the picture of her dad to the system .It would alert all Royale Guards if they've seen this man before ,that he is to be turned in to our custody .Okay,so maybe he didn't have galactic custody of her,but the rules are different on Sargasso .Child neglect is a charge and a person could be arrested for it .I refuse to believe that this motherfucker doesn't know his own daughter's here,if he's even on Sargasso .Shit,that raggedy stuffed dragon,the pink hair ribbon and light brown hair on a Wutainese girl is a dead giveaway walking the streets of New Edo,unless he's in another district .

* * *

"I didn't tell anybody anything! I swear!",Reno said .

"Then why the fuck is my picture showing up in your alert system?!",Tseng demanded .

"Your daughter's been lookin' for you,maybe she had a picture,you ass",Reno said .Tseng paused .

"I never gave her…gotdamnit,her mother .Let me see the picture again",Tseng said tiredly .Reno pulled off his goggles and handed them to Tsneg .He searched the archives and found the picture of him holding Arimono .Immediately he took the shades off .

"Even if I do see her…she would not be proud of me,I don't want her to see me like this .She won't except it ",he said quietly .His shoulder hung,Tseng shuffled across the room and fell back into the old,ragged sofa .

"You don't know that ,Tseng,Just…just tell her what happened,man .She'll listen to you",Reno said,kneeling down by the chair .

"You mean relive the nightmare again?",Tseng said .

"Tseng…"

"Just leave,Reno…please",Tsneg said .Reno sighed,stood up .

"I can't keep em' off your ass forever you know .All of Sargasso's lookin for you you know",Reno said .

* * *

_"I love you more than anything . . ."Xiaoyu,she said .Pale hands reached up and caressed Tseng's face,his hair .Tseng smiled,burried his face into her neck ._

_"I love you too . . ." ,Tseng said .He held the slender girl close to him as they lay naked in the flower fields in an old,abandoned church .His hand went to her stomach and she squeezed it in her own ._

_"I can feel it,it's a girl",the girl said ._

_"Really? I wonder who she'll look like?",he said ._

_"She'll be as pretty as me and as strong as you",the girl said ._

_"I suppose she would,wouldn't she?But you are strong as well,and if I remember correctly,you told me I was beautiful",Tseng said ._

_"You are ",the brunette girl said,her green eyes staring into Tseng's near black ones ._

_"You have a unique perspective .In Midgar,I am considered less . . ."_

_"It's not true,Xiaoyu,don't ever let anyone tell you that!",she said .Tseng was startled by her outburst ._

_"I want here to be proud of her father",she said,looking away embarrassed ._

_"And I want her to be proud of her mother",Tseng said ._

_"Yes . . .what do we call her?What do we call something so precious?",she said ._

_"Aeris",he said .Aeris smiled ._

_"Xiaoyu",she responded and she giggled,he chuckled and they moved in closer ._

_"Arimono . . .it means to be a gift ,a present*(2) in Wutai",he said ._

_"Its the perfect name . . .",Aeris responded ._

* * *

Tseng woke up to a heavy slamming on his door .It added to his hangover and to be honest,he was not amused .He really didn't want to get up,so he pulled himself further into the sheets and pillows strewn on the floor and stayed that way .He could hear Reno's voice in the background for a while before it stopped .He drew back into himself and clutched the glass beads of the the black jade medallion around his neck and closed his eyes .It was only when he heard a clicking sound and the door pushing open that he dragged himself from the bed .

Reno had showed up the next morning .And after getting frustrated with knocking,he bypassed the lock on the front door and let himself in,Ari trailing not far behind .He had a sinking feeling in his gut,made worse by Ari looking aroubnd the place and the giddiness he could just feel coming off of her .

The place was fille with all kinds of Wutainese and east Asian paraphernalia .Calligraphy prints on the walls,along with fans and framed pictures of Wutai before it went to hell .There was even a two paper lamps strewn from the ceiling with a swirling print of Leviathan on them,along with that,a statue of the dragon sat on a stand with prayer beads on it .Even the food in the cabinettes was mostly Wutainese .None of this surprised Reno though;even though he hid it like hell at work,anywhere Tseng stayed ended up looking like this,even the apartment Tseng ,Elena,Rude and himself shared years ago .Ari was currently staring at a cheap,but beautifully made calendar that was hanging from the walls,her fingers ion the embossed kanji letters .But despite all this,the place was a bit lived in,if not messy,as if whoever lived there just stopped giving a damn .Reno's foot tipped over a beer bottle and he kicked it under the couch to hide it from Ari .

It was the clattering of pots that got Tseng's attention .He came in to see Reno showing Ari how to properly hold chopsticks and a bowl of ramen in front of her .

"You need to stop breaking into my house,Reno .I just changed the code last fucking week",Tseng said annoyed .

"Hey,you can't keep me away for long .I'll leave you two alone",he said .A lie,Reno would right outside the doorway and Tseng knew this .Tseng sighed,looked up at Ari,who tried to smile but was nervous .Her eyes kept shifting to the bottle that Reno didn't manage to hide first .Tseng grabbed it and slid it away,pretending like she wasn't watching him all the time .He went to the stove and started preparing some tea .He sat a cup down in front of Ari and had one himself,but neither drank it .

"So,Strife and Lockhart got rid of you?",he said,finally sipping his tea .

"No .I came here",she said hesitantly .

"For what?",Tseng asked .Ari looked at him confused

"To see you",she said .

"How did you get here?"Tseng asked,exasperated .But Ari could feel him boring holes into her skull,feel his gaze burning through her .

"I-I got a ride",she said .

"You need to go back home,Ari",he said softly .

"W-what do you mean,go back home?",she said .She was practically stabbing the bottom of the bowl with her chopsticks .

"What I said .Go home",he said .Ari was digging harder into the bowl,anger boiling up in her .She finally slammed the chopsticks flat on the table beside the bowl .

"I came across the universe to sea you dad! I starved and did things I didn't want to do just to get here!",she said,looking helpless .

"No one told you to do that",he said,seemingly unphased .Ari felt the tears welling up in her eyes,but she held them back .She squeezed at the stuffed dragon around her neck .

"But I—"

"Go home,Arimono",he said .

"How can you say that?Huh? How can you say that to your own daughter?",she asked .She looked at him as if waiting for an answer,but Tseng kept his head bowed,not wanting to face her .

"I don't have a daughter",he said .

Angrily Ari stood up from the table and threw the stuffed dragon across the room and it his a fan hanging on the wall,knocking it down before they both fell in the trash .After that,she took the jade necklace she wore from around her neck and threw it at Tseng,making him flinch .She stormed out of the kitchen and Reno followed her out ,cursing under his breathe .

"C'mon Ari,I'm gonna take you home",he said trying to soothe her,his hand on her shoulder .But she shoved him back and tried to run off .Reno grabbed Ari's bag ,but she wiggled out off It and ran off I nto the darkness .

"Ari!Ari!",Reno called,but she kept running .Reno ran as fast as he could after her .He was getting close,but she ran right onto a street car .Just as Reno reached the vehicle,it was pulling off,Reno slammed on the window as it took off .He chased it until he was breathless .His lungs burned,his head hurt and he was angry .

Meanwhile, Tseng sat impassively ,clutching the jade necklace so hard in his hand that it hurt .A single tear slid from his eye and hit the table .He closed his eyes,sucked it up and went to his cabinets .

Reno ran back to Tseng's house,slammed the door open and ran to the kitchen,he looked around in search of Tseng but didn't find him .He was in pure rage when now Tseng came inside behind him with a brown paper bag and a bottle in it .He watched Reno trashing the living room before he spoke .

"Don't break anything or else you're paying for it",he said,unscrewing his bottle .Reno was shaking when he turned back to face Tseng .Without thinking,he punched the man in the face .Tseng didn't even react,just took the hit,blood smeared on his nose and leaning aginst the wall .Reno hit him again,and again,but Tsneg didn't respond .He just laughed and took another sip of his bottle .

Reno just stared at him before stepping over his body and walking off .

"Hello,O'Donnell?",Reno said into his communicator .

"Lieutenant R-57,what is it?",a voice said from the other end .

"We have a missing person's report for Arimono Tseng .She was last seen on a street car headed to Cetral City at 8:45am ,astro time .See if anyone can get a lead on her location",Reno said .

"Copy that sir,sending out alert",the voice said .

Tseng didn't know how long he'd been lying on the floor,but when he finally sat up,he threw the bottle across the room somewhere,not caring where it landed .He dragged himself off the floor and trudged to the kitchen .With his bare hands,he dug in the trash and took out the stuffed dragon .

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you",Tseng said .

* * *

When Fox finally came to Sargasso,he felt like he was returning home from a very long trip .he people,the sites,the everything was familiar .And here he wasn't the hero of Lylat,but just some Fox; it's the reason he changed his name to Fox in the first place .Placing on his shades,he smiled and made his way back to one of the Metro stations,on his way to see Wolf .He had his mp3 player on,tale wagging as he stepped off of a streetcar .He frowned,noting that he ended up in a seedier part of town .

'Must be near Sargasso hideout',he thought to himself .Fox took off his mp3 player and shoved it in his pocket,keeping his eyes alert .From where he stood,he could see the Main Security Tower and headed there .But just as he was walking,he heard a scream .He jumped,startled .He immediately ran down the alleyway in the direction of the screams .

"I said your time's up you little bitch .You gotta pay your dues for the shit you stole or work it off .You 'bout the right age to start workin' at the houses too",a man was saying .

"And you're pretty too,exotic .Yup,I can already see how much you'd go for",he said .Fox drew his blaster and stepped from the shadows .

"Lemme go,you sick fuck!",it was Ari .She was pulling away from a Batarian man who was twisting her arm .He threw her against the car .

"Let the girl go and I won't blow your fucking brains out!",Fox said .He looked at Fox and laughed .

"You think you gonna play captain save-a-bitch? Die you fucking mutt!",the man said and he fired at Fox .Fox took cover and aimed,but stopped in his tracks;he couldn't risk hitting the girl .

Fox instead,fired a few warning shots past the guy and he ducked behind the car with Ar .She bit the man's arm and he screamed before cracking her over the head with the but of his gun Ari kicked at him and he dropped his gun .Hearing the scuffle,Fox drew in closer .He saw the gun slide from behind the car and blood on the ground .He fkicked the man in his face and he tumbled back .Just as he was getting up,Ari stabbed him with a laser blade and Fox shot him in the head .

Ari was half sitting,half lying on the ground,hyperventilating .She clutched the knife in her hands,tightly before letting her arm fall,knife still in hand .She looked at Fox with blood running down her face and in her hair .

"Are you alright?",Fox asked,eying the blade as she whiped it on her skirt and put it away,still shaking .He looked around,reholstered his gun and knelt down beside her .Ari backed into the car and cried into her hands .

"You're safe now,okay? ",he said soothingly,squeezing her shoulder . .She nodded and leaned her head against him .

"Now c'mon,I need tto see if you're hurt .What's your name?",he said .

"A-ari",she said .

Just then more shots flew from another nearby alley and Fox grabbed Ari,and a blaster shot grazed his arm .

"C'mon ,let's move!",he said .The two ran as fast as they could,but another hit grazed Fox's leg,deeper than the first one .He cursed as he fell forward on the ground and Ari stopped in front of him .

"Keep going,and stay down! Don't stop!",Fox said .And Ari took off into the dark .Fox got up and pushed himself up against a dumpster .

"Hello? Listen,I need a the Royal Guards now!We got a gunfight near the hideout!",Fox said .

"Your location ,sir?",a woman's voice said .

"Sector C slums,two miles off from the hangar .There's also a young girl out here,her name's Ari .Somebody needs to find her,she's running toward the streetcar a block down",Fox said .He fired a few potshots before running after Ari .But when he got to out of the alley,she was nowhere in sight .

"Damnit",he cursed .He looked around to see if any streetcars were around but he saw none .

"Ari!",he called .Another stray laser beam and he ducked away .He heard the sounds of a hover car engine and looked down the alleway .He saw the car coming at him and ran for his life .

* * *

*1)The Papetoon incident was 'Shadowplay'

*2)Name taken from 'ari',meaning ant or 'to be' in japanese,(I used to be) and mono from 'gift/present' which is 'okuirimono' .Now,I am not japanese so I might be fuckin' it up,but I like the name anyway


End file.
